In the past, there have been, as a display element in a display device, an electrooptic element whose luminance or transmittance is controlled depending on a voltage applied thereto, and an electrooptic element whose luminance or transmittance is controlled depending on a current flowing therein. Representative examples of the electrooptic element whose luminance or transmittance is controlled depending on a voltage applied thereto include a liquid crystal display element. Representative examples of the electrooptic element whose luminance or transmittance is controlled depending on a current flowing therein include an organic EL element. The organic EL element is also called an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED). An organic EL display device using the organic EL element that is a self-luminous electrooptic element can be easily thinned, reduced in power consumption, and increased in luminance as compared with a liquid crystal display device requiring backlights, color filters and the like. Therefore, development of the organic EL display device has been aggressively advanced in recent years.
On the other hand, regarding the organic EL display device, the organic EL element deteriorates as time elapses. To be more specific, the organic EL element changes in voltage-current characteristics or decreases in light emitting efficiency as time elapses. Change in the voltage-current characteristics decreases the current flowing in the organic EL element even in a case where a voltage the same as an initial voltage is applied to the organic EL element. For this reason, a luminance gradually decreases as time elapses. Decrease in the light emitting efficiency gradually decreases the luminance even in a case where a constant current is supplied to the organic EL element. Such a deterioration degree of the organic EL element depends on a length of a lighting time period, a luminance at a lighting time or the like. For this reason, a difference is made in the deterioration degrees of organic EL elements among pixels to cause a phenomenon called “image sticking” to occur.
Therefore, a technology for inhibiting image sticking from occurring for the organic EL display device has been proposed in the past. For example, in an organic EL display device disclosed in JP 2007-240805 A and JP 2013-142775 A, a deterioration amount calculated from an input gray scale value is accumulated and the gray scale value is corrected on the basis of an accumulated value of the deterioration amount to inhibit the image sticking from occurring.